Blinding Darkness
by Bakura-Kun98
Summary: All your life, your comrades have coexisted in harmony. You've never once glanced upon their faces to be greeted with deranged eyes, and nor has the enemy been so close. As betrayal, insanity, and a morbid mindset consume those around you, your only choice is to band together with your friends to ward off such negative vibes. But where are all of your friends?
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! After a looooong hiatus (I'm sorry, stupid writer's block has been getting in the way lately, not to mention school drama), I'm finally back with a new story. :) Due to writer's block and a lack of ideas, _Just Peachy _will be on hiatus for an undefined length of time, basically until I think up something new for the next chapter. While new ideas not matching the theme of JP linger in my head, though, I'm going to be writing this story for a while. ^^**

**The chapters in this story are meant to be short, as I don't want this to appear to be a full-out novel (though I'm sure my elaborate Author's Note isn't helping, but why stop now? XD). Each arc will be composed of a few chapters to keep each chapter at a reasonable length, so you'll never be faced with the pressure of reading a 6000+ worded chapter in this story. CX**

**I'll stop blabbing and let you read the actual story. Please enjoy this prologue of _Blinding Darkness!_ (AKA _Vector to the Heavens _^^)**

**Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

_Where...am I? From what I've seen, it appears that I'm now within...the princess' castle. But...the white, brick walls are crumbling, along with the ceiling, and through the ceiling's deep fissures, the skies hanging overhead are not their typical shades of azure, but instead leave almost foreboding, deep crimson streaks against the murky atmosphere above. The sight of my surroundings, of the castle's interior itself...seems to evoke, to me, a sense of...desolation, as if this once glorious palace had been...abandoned..._

_But when? And, what seems to be the more pressing issue...why? It's now that I come to realize that someplace you once recognized as a sort of second home can become something entirely unfamiliar to you with changes, most of which are minor at first, but growing more and more dynamic with the passage of time. But just...how much time has elapsed for something this drastic to take form?_

_"Luigi? L-Luigi, where are you? Say something!" I frantically search about the castle's corridors, desperate for any indication of my brother's presence. The only sound I hear in response is the eerie, barely audible howling of the wind just beyond the castle's exterior. "Princess? Is anyone here? Hello?"_

_"You couldn't save them...even as you strived to protect those you cherished, you never thought the enemy would be so close..." That voice...the way it resounds from the castle walls, there's no doubting the familiarity of it as my own. My only doubt to this forms when I take notice of the voice's slight distortion, as the falsetto tone seems to be absent._

_But that's the least of my concerns right now, or it should be, as my hand is left with a peculiar sensation, as if slightly damp. At first I dismiss this as mere paranoia, at least until it feels as if another droplet of water has landed on it. The splotches of crimson on the back of my left hand confirm this, after all. And, as far as I know, crimson could only mean one thing..._

_Blood._

_Softly gasping in dismay, all I see overhead is a vent outlined in that same shade of crimson, and, therefore, it's time for me to investigate._

_I head straight for the secret entrance into the vent, but to say that what awaited me had terrified me...would be an understatement._

_Before me awaits my brother...m-my own brother, laying in repose, collapsed on the vent's 'flooring' (if you can even call it that). His face is deathly pale, his eyes wide open, unfocused, and staring...staring at nothing in particular. Where his trademark gloves should've been, were bare, bloody hands._

_"L-Luigi? A-are you alright? Luigi, answer me!" My voice already falters as the sickly sweet scent of lifeblood overwhelms the atmosphere around us, masking the once profuse, musty atmosphere between narrow walls. "Luigi, please..."_

_Receiving no response, I roll up his left sleeve in a desperate attempt to check his pulse, his arm rigid and cold beneath my fingers, and the skin covering the prominent vein down his wrist is sodden in a thin, liquid veil of crimson._

_His pulse is as dead as his sallow figure..._

_"WAKE UP!" Reserved adrenaline kicks in as my eyes widen in a combination of horror and despair, and before I know it I'm shaking my brother's shoulders in an almost violent manner. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! LUIIGIIIII!" _

_"You couldn't save him... He, too, has fallen by 'her' hand..." That familiar voice returns, and I'm a bit mesmerized by his words. Who is this 'her' he speaks of?_

_"Hey, Mario..." A feminine voice coos to me from behind, and as I turn, two acute, blue eyes stare down my soul, something about those shrinking irises seems so cynical, so...deranged._

_"Who...wh-who are you?" Amidst the darkness of the sprawling 'tunnel', I am unable to make out the woman's identity, and not even her familiar voice can clarify the situation._

_"Oh, still don't recognize me, Mario?" The serrated blade of a knife extends, lightly poking the base of my neck, as if the wielder is implying my imminent death...which seems to be the case. "Seeing as I have slain your brother so easily, it would be fair to say that I'll be putting you out of your misery now. The rest of your friends are long gone. No one can save you now... But never fear, we shall reunite soon enough...in the afterlife." _

_A dark veil obscures her figure from my sight, and I visibly cringe as a cold, stiff hand clings to my right shoulder, her nails drawing blood from my skin, the stockpiling crimson substance even dampening the cloth of my shirt. She raises the knife, the light running off the surface of the blade like water, and just as she plunges it into me..._

"Mario, wake up! It's just a dream, Bro!" the green-clad man yells to his brother, who thrashes about in his sleep as his hysterical screams resound off the wooden walls. "Mario, please!"

At this point, a few tear trickle down the sleeping hero's cheeks, bearing with it a few quiet whimpers, barely audible if it weren't for the prolonged silence in the room.

"M-Mario..." Almost desperate to coax his brother from his realm of dreams, the lean man shakes his shoulders, gently at first, gradually increasing the pressure with time's passage. "You've gotta wake up!"

"Gaaah!" The shorter of the two jolts upward with a start, his eyes snapping wide open, as if terrified for some reason.

"B-Bro? Are you alright? You were screaming for me, and when I rushed to your room you were overwrought, it seemed like you were having a nightmare." His arms wrap around his brother in a caring embrace as another tear silently slips down Mario's face.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine..." he stutters uneasily, forging a smile even despite the storm of anguish and trepidation creating a knot in his stomach.

"No, you're not. I saw you, Mario. Please, just tell me-"

At this, his glance shifts from his lean sibling down to the bedspread the two sit on, his short bangs now slightly covering his forehead in a somehow dark manner as his grin fades. "It was nothing. I'm fine."

"M-Mario..." He briefly glances at the ceiling above before refocusing on the red-clad hero before him, as if seeking some sort of help. Sure, Mario's had his fair share of nightmares once and again, but they were next to nothing when compared to Luigi's figments of his imagination. The events unfolding here...just seemed so surreal.

"H-hey, Luigi. The princess' birthday is in one week, right?" Raising his head to make eye contact with his brother once again, his once somber facial expression brightening once again, that spark of youth and contentment returning in his pale, blue eyes. "Why don't we go buy Her Highness something special for the occasion?"

"Oh? R-right, I had nearly forgotten..." Luigi pauses briefly to regain his composure. "Sure, Bro. Let's-a go find your _girlfriend_ something sentimental!"

Mario feels his cheeks flush at this statement, not yet willing to confess his romantic interest in the Mushroom Kingdom's fair monarch, Princess Peach. He was even reluctant to discuss the matter with his brother, but it didn't appear to be much of a secret anymore. "She...sh-she's not my girlfriend!" _N-not yet, at least..._

"Haha, I'm just messing with you. But it's good to see you smiling again!" Whenever Mario was around, his smile almost always warmed the bitterness in the hearts of the people around him, melting away the troubles of those in need. Not to mention that if the smile didn't help the situation, all that was required for someone's benefit was for the red-clad hero to assist them with their problems firsthand.

"Y-yeah...and thanks, Luigi." A bit shakily, Mario forces himself out of bed, his plain red T-shirt barely sufficient enough to protect him from the slight breeze chilling the room through the nearby window.

The two siblings prepared for their day about Toad Town, changing into their trademark overalls before heading out the door. And despite how usually cautious the duo is, their keen eyesight failed to notice the lone figure in tentative pursuit...

* * *

**Yeah, this is probably the most brutal story I've ever written. *blushes nervously and turns away* Please believe me when I say I'm really not a disturbed person...please... *shot***

**Oh yeah, and I really need to be more active on FFN, there are some story updates that I haven't even read yet, and therefore I have not reviewed, so I will try to catch up on these things shortly, and I really do apologize. ^^'**


	2. Arc 1-1: Troubles in Toad Town

**I'm finally becoming accustomed to writing such a dark story, and, to be honest, I'm quite excited to continue with this story! True..._Just Peachy_ may not resume for a couple of months, but as long as you enjoy the stories you write, it isn't too much to fuss about. :)**

**Rated M just to be safe.**

**I don't own Mario (wish I did), enough said.**

**Hope you enjoy, I'll try to update a bit faster now that I'm getting the hang of things. ^^**

* * *

The date is May 1st, the year being 2013. Spring has arrived just recently, as winter's frigid blanket evaporates to expose the wilted grasses beneath. The ethereal flowers no longer sit dormant amidst the meek foliage sprouting throughout.

"Alright, Mario, what do you suppose we buy for the princess? I mean, I doubt a jack-in-the-box would please her." Luigi teases gently, referencing Peach's birthday mishap a few years ago, as the two brothers attentively stroll about Toad Town.

"Y-yeah, don't remind me..." A gentle, yet genuine, smirk broadens across his lips as a brief chuckle escapes. "Not to mention that _you're_ the one who bought her that Samus doll before we even had the chance!"

The lean man, casually attired in that renowned shade of green, tugs at the collar of his shirt, as if agitated by the current topic of conversation. "Haha...y-you're not still upset about that, a-are you? It's not my fault you guys lagged behind so much!" he retorts in a sanguine manner, cracking his own grin in seconds as the ironic, yet amusing memories resurface from years past.

"It could've been worse, at least Wario hadn't latched his mits on it. Knowing him as I do, he'd never let me live that down. Besides, it would be impossible for me to be the very best-"

With perfect timing, Luigi chimes in the middle of his brother's monologue. "-like no one ever waaaaas!"

"Exactly! A-anyway, you know what I mean..." Just as the crimson-attired man shuffles his feet against the cement beneath him, his gaze shifts to one establishment in particular, a sort of jewelry department. The exquisite store's sign is engraved in a font strikingly similar to that of calligraphy, what seems to be the store's name in bold, yet faded, lettering, so eroded that the name was entirely illegible. "Oh! Th-this is perfect!"

"What is it, Bro? Did you find something?" Mario's sudden outburst was more than sufficient to lure Luigi's immersion from the blooming environment to the quaint shop before them. "Ohh...I see. Good eye, Bro! I'll give you that."

"I've been saving up for this for nearly a year. It's now or never, Luigi. I'm not sure I can...hide my true feelings for her much longer. Even if she looks down upon a simple plumber like me...it's worth a shot, right? Otherwise, I may never know..." Whilst referencing the one of whom he holds a romantic interest in, his cheeks flush a bright scarlet and his gaze lowers briefly, before repressing these affectionate emotions and heading inside.

The plush, rose-petalled carpet underfoot produces light _swishing_ noises as he strides across the aisles, yet examining the selection presented before him with diligence.

_These gems have such a sheen to them, but...even the ruby pendant doesn't really fit the princess. Perhaps something more subtle to match her benevolence..._

Whilst his eyes flicker from one ring pendant to another, the renowned red-clothed hero feels himself collide with another entity, before collapsing to the floor, a feminine giggle meeting him as a slender hand brushes against his own.

"Need a hand there, Mario?" Despite the woman's dainty and almost frail appearance, her strength is not to be overlooked, as she hoists Mario back up with ease.

"Th-thanks, and sorry about that. You alright?" he asks with a tentative tone of concern evident in his voice, though his remorse is soon replaced with astonishment as his eyes meet the almost catlike ovals of the same shade before him.

"Now that we've met once again, I couldn't be better. Such impeccable timing, I must say. It appears you wish to give the dear princess an engagement ring for her birthday?" She pauses briefly, as to allow the red-capped hero to respond with a nod, then resumes her dialogue. "Well, I have just the thing for you." She reaches into her pocket and retrieves a silver ring, with a series of undulating lines carving the outer section of it, a shimmering blue pendant at the center of the elegance. "The shopkeepers had insisted that I accept this ring, but blue just isn't my color, wouldn't you agree?"

"This...th-this is beautiful..." Though he cannot figure out the cause, his pulse quickens at the sight, perhaps it's the gentle-yet perpetual-gleam of the gem itself, its delicate shade of azure, or maybe the answer lies in some alternative matter.

Whatever the case may be, before he's fully conscious of his actions, Mario gratefully accepts the refined ring, feeling the stone's meager weight in his hand.

"I assume it's to your liking? Then by all means, present this to the princess on that special day, she's sure to be pleased. And best of luck to you, Mario."

"Thank you, Pauline. I really owe you now." In the exact moment that he turns to exit the establishment, a distinct cry rings out above the commotion of conversing Toads around him.

"M-M-MARIOOOO!" The scream's owner...there's no mistaking it, as the man in red now entirely recognizes that voice, with it's faint accent and subtle tameness.

"L-Luigi, I'm coming! LUIGI!" Almost plowing through a few nearby Toads, adrenaline fuels his strength as he sprints outside, where a duo of masked men have cornered his brother between buildings.

A strangely sinister smirk spreads across the brunette woman's face as the hero before her absconds.

"W-what do you want with me? What do you want with _us?_" A knife poised at his throat, the lean, slightly younger twin squirms as his desperate yelps resound throughout the alleyway, the dust of the musty air around him collecting along the inside of his mouth, his throat becoming sore and irritated with each plead he utters.

"That depends on whether or not you're willing to cooperate with us." Both of the men before him are clad in black suits, with masks covering any distinguishable facial features, but the one speaking now is rather stout, accompanied by a crude, intimidating voice. The silver handle of a knife rattles in his hand, still barely cutting into his timorous victim's throat.

"I...I-I..." Luigi's timorous voice falters and cracks as his throat is raw from his previous uproar, eyes widening in trepidation as the blade already leaves a jagged, albeit light gash across his neck.

"Well?!" the concealed men bark in unison as their eyes narrow somewhat.

The brick wall of the structure behind him leaves him no avail of retreating from the twosome of shady characters securing him. A single tear trickles down his cheek, dribbling down his slender neck and onto his deep, viridian shirt. "I-I don't know!"

An emphatic _smack_ing noise resounds throughout the alley, shortly followed by a hoarse yelp.

_Luigi...please...I'll be there soon, little brother. Hang on..._ Inhaling deeply once more, newfound strength coursing through his veins, Mario's protective brotherly nature surfaces as he pursues the source of the aforementioned noise, eyes fixated upon the stocky man of mystery. _No one hurts my brother and gets away with it... _

"Where is he? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"He's right beside you." This response did not come from the trembling Luigi, but from his infuriated brother, his voice missing its usually cordial tone as his fist connects with the portly, masked man's jaw, the impact sending him plummeting to the ground in one fell swoop, the knife clattering to the ground next to him, his arms too weak to move.

"Gah! He's here!" The counterpart of the two fiends, an abnormally scrawny and towering man, instinctively retreats slightly as a mass of crackling sparks over the palm of the vengeful hero's hand.

Before either of his adversaries can retrieve the weapon, he kicks it behind him, even beyond his own reach. "As for you..." His glare, relentless with those narrowed blue eyes, fixes upon the underweight man before him, nothing but spite visible in his expression. The corners of his mouth lower into a sort of frown, though more likely a scowl in this instance. "I believe it would be in your best interest to leave..."

"Waah! L-let's get out of here!" Both standing at this point, the two black-clad men scurry away from the flickering flames, the color of Mario's eyes briefly shifting to a darker hue as his gaze fixes on the two for a few more seconds, before finally reverting to his charismatic persona and turning his attention to his brother.

"M-Mario! Thank you, th-thank you so much, B-Bro!" Luigi swings his arms around his brother in a tense embrace, gentle tears swiftly cascading down his cheeks as he does so. "I-I was...s-so scared..."

"Luigi..." Though the intrepid hero is usually the shorter of the two, his brother's knees buckle to lower his height by a few inches, allowing for the elder twin to return the hug carefully.

"They were talking about you, Bro. Talking about h-hurting you. Please, Mario...promise me it won't happen. They'll never get to you, r-right?"

Mario's heart sinks at the very sight. His brother, desperately clinging to him for support, comfort, and assistance. Those eyes...those eyes widened in pure horror, as profuse, crystalline streams trickle from them. "O-of course not. It'll take more than them to kill me. Let's just...let's go home, Luigi. I already have the perfect ring for the princess, so it defeats the purpose of staying out here much longer, especially after what just happened."

He sniffles gently and wipes away most of the lingering tears with his sleeve. "Agreed. And...th-thank you, Mario. I really...don't know what I'd do if you weren't around..."

It's then that Mario contemplates his previous promise. But how can one define their death and elude it, when the exact cause and location are unforseeable?

_No matter what, I must survive, for Luigi. Regardless of the obstacles I'll face, the injuries I'll receive, it'll all amount to nothing if I let Luigi down._

A masculine, yet tender voice, identical to the voice he had heard within his subconscious that morning, rasps at his ears from within his mind. _"Interesting to know you actually believe that. Shame that it'll amount to next to nothing in the end..."_

* * *

**How was it? I tried not to write too many superfluous details in order to avoid expanding the already long paragraphs, but I hope the chapters aren't too short, on the other hand. ^^'**

**And by the way, since there's nothing that indicates Princess Peach's real birthday (In NSMBW), I simply made it up. Unless there's something I'm missing... ^^'**


	3. Arc 1-2: The Revolution

**Sorry I've been updating so slowly, you guys. Final exam/Regents prep have kept me quite busy lately. School's out after the 10th, but I have afternoon Regents to take on the 11th & 12th, so I won't really be free until June 13th. Sorry, guys. ^^'**

**But hey-I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out... Okay, I lied, I think this chapter lacks a little...something. ^^'**

**I tried to upload this yesterday, but FFN directed me to a timeout error, I know I'm not the only one who had this problem. Anyway, I'll just get to zee story.**

**I own nothing but the story's plot.**

* * *

Taking care not to aggravate the wound along his brother's neck, Mario had cautiously hoisted Luigi's wan figure in his arms, each step he took during his trek home of a moderate distance, as to retain balance under the green-clad man's weight...which wasn't much of a burden, in truth. At least, until the younger twin succumbed to the slumber that his heavy eyelids suggested.

In thorough honesty, Mario couldn't really blame his brother for his weariness, after the grave situation they had just recently faced. If the events that followed hadn't worked out as they did, they surely would've suffered heavy casualties.

Backtracking through the dimly lit streets of Toad Town, the renowned hero receives more than a couple of glances from the passerby denizens, all a bit confounded at the sight of the paling green-capped man in his arms, idle as he lay at rest. The laceration into the flesh of his neck doesn't exactly go undetected, either.

Roughly twenty minutes later, a wooden domicile, with a white picket fence and several lush trees framing its simple figure, greets their return among the settling dusk's shade. The leaves crumble under the red-capped hero's brown shoes as he approaches the all-too-familiar house before him, breathing out an exasperated sigh before resuming his steady motion.

"Back at last..." The red-clad hero nearly stumbles as each step he takes up the flight of stairs leaves his already slightly quivering knees wobbling under the ponderous weight of his brother, what had seemed so meager whilst traversing flat ground.

The repercussions of their previous encounter has left both of them wasted. Despite not admitting it himself, even Mario's strength had begun to falter, made noticeable only through his quickening breathing pace.

With a faint hint of difficulty, the crimson-attired man manages to pry the front door open, his arms still occupied with the weight of his brother. Afterwards, he gingerly sets the dormant Luigi in his bed, the gentle green sheets covering up to his chin to provide proper comfort. His chest rises and falls beneath the linen sheets in a somehow rhythmic manner.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, as Mario knelt beside his sleeping brother to comfort his awakening...which was far from occurring at the moment.

_Poor Luigi, he must be exhausted. He seems about as confused about the situation as I am, even during his slumber. Something...or someone...wants us both killed, but what, exactly? And...why? Well...maybe I should just let him rest for now, he could probably use it._

Still beside his brother, Mario ponders the past events, how Luigi could've perished in the absence of the elder twin, how fortunate he was to retain such keen senses over the years of adventuring.

One final thought passes his conscience before his heart palpitates-the ring Pauline had relinquished for the fair Princess Peach's upcoming birthday. In a fluid motion, Mario's right hand searches his pocket, feeling the gem brush against his fingers as relief overwhelms him.

_It's still there...I was worried I had lost it while carrying Luigi before, or when those thugs threatened him. At least one thing worked out as intended today..._

He retrieves the ring and beholds its elegance with awe. The way the sapphire gem's blue hues shimmer against the light, the lines carved against the silver material, every portion of the ring displays cultivation at its finest.

His pulse races at the sight, once more, as his examination of the gift prolongs for no less than a literal minute. Despite his fascination, fatigue eventually washes over him, his eyelids drooping as they vainly attempt to resist his sudden urge to sleep. By now it was apparent that the events of the day had finally taken a toll on him.

_"Go to sleep, youthful hero. Only in your subconscience can we confer. Let your eyelids drop like boulders, your mind wander unconfined..."_ The peculiar, yet familiar voice beckons him as his vision blurs from fatigue, gradually drifting off into unconsciousness._ "For there is much to be discussed..."_

_Maybe just for a little while, I wouldn't want to leave my bro to awaken on his own... _Standing upright as his eyes flutter, the red-capped man saunters over to the bed beside Luigi's, slipping into the crimson sheets of the mattress with care, kicking off his chocolate brown shoes before drifting off into the subconscious realm within...

_"Where...where am I?" Within his subconscience, Mario warily glances around the unfamiliar landscape before him, frantically trying to locate the voice's owner. From the corner of his vision, a dark blur briefly reveals itself before taking refuge within the forest's dense fog once again._

_"Wait! C-come back!" Rising to his feet, he pursues the silhouette, whose form appears to merge with that of the distant trees. The red-clad man briefly examines his surroundings as he whips past patches of wilted flowers, the leaves of the bushes and trees dried and tattered. The deep violet hues of the forest evoke such an exotic atmosphere, and yet all of the wilderness' plantlife no longer basks in sunlight, something the region appears to have been deprived of for quite some time. The scene is almost...meloncholic._

_His legs propel onward, even after nearly tripping over a twig, the faint discoloring through the fog his only notion to the silhouette's location. Pursuit is his only option._

_Upon reaching a small clearing, Mario's strength begins to give out, his every step persisting with decreasing vigor. The settled leaves crumble under his feet with each cautious step he takes._

_"You've done well to make it this far. But there is much for you to learn if you hope to escape your fate." The voice resonates among the crisp air around him, as the velocity of the once subtle breeze rapidly increases to the point where the red-capped man must clutch his hat with both hands to prevent it from whipping free from his head._

_A few moments pass before he locates the silhouette's figure atop a lunker rock to his right, whose depth plunges into the barren earth below. "What...what do you mean by that? I never believed in fate, plainly because it doesn't exist. Don't you build the foundation of your future through the actions you perform today?"_

_"Most would come to believe that, including myself, at a time. But when a force beyond your control oppresses you, just what are you to do? Does hope linger then? I think not. Not after all I've undergone."_

_"What are you talking about? What happened to you? Who _are_ you? And...what do you want with me?"_

_The fgure raises his head slightly before responding, although most of his characteristics remain concealed within the fog. "That...is something you may have to experience for yourself. As of now, you're a bit too naive to take what I'd say into context. Just beware...the night you long for is one of catastrophe..."_

_"What? I can't really say I understand. Could you...elaborate a bit?" His radiant blue eyes shimmer before he cautiously approaches the silhouette._

_"Like I said before," he shakes his head solemnly as he extends a hand toward Mario, which precludes a closer encounter between the two. "you have much to learn. As for now...it's time you tended to your brother. You wouldn't want him to sustain permanent injuries, would you? The pain of a crestfallen heart..."_

"Maaaario?"

_He closes his eyes to blink, and as he reopens them, he is no longer met with the sight of a forlorn forest, but with wooden walls and the cordial greeting of a green-clad man._

"Hey, you're awake!" His eyes only half-open, Luigi sits up to face his brother as he rouses from his slumber.

"What?" He shakes his head quickly, as if breaking out of a trance, and glances at his brother from across the room. "O-oh, right...s-sorry, Luigi. You okay?"

"I've had better days, but I think I'll survive." He chuckles a bit before taking notice of Mario's visible distress. "What's the matter, Bro?"

"It's nothing." He shakes his head once more before shifting his facial expression to one of fatigue. "Just that...I'm a bit concerned for our safety. You remember how easily we were ambushed earlier? Don't you...think someone might be after us? I can't figure out their motivation behind it, though."

Luigi wrings his hands nervously as he slightly lowers his head. "To be honest...I'm kinda scared myself. I...I really don't wanna die-"

"I'll never let that happen. I'll offer my own life if it keeps you safe." As he speaks, he stands up and approaches his younger twin, a solemn, yet gentle expression on his face. _And if anyone even tries to hurt him...I won't be held responsible for what happens to them._

"Th-thanks, Mario. And just know...I'd do the same for you."

Before the two can continue their current topic of conversation, a _ring_ing noise confirms an incoming phone call.

"I'll get it, you stay put and rest for now, Luigi." He grins warmly as he leaves to answer the phone. _It's almost midnight. Who'd be calling us at this hour?_ Despite his qualms, he tentatively raises the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"M-Mario..." A benevolent, yet weak voice rasps through the speakers. "Would you mind taking a look outside for a bit? A-around the castle?"

"Huh?" As he draws back the nearby curtains, several shimmering specks of light illuminate the night skies. As he scrutinizes the scene, he makes out several white, dotted circles, the heads of Toads, circling the perimeter of Peach's castle as they wield ignited torches.

"See our people? They've become overwhelmed by paranoia, and they're revolting against the peace treaty between our kingdom and Bowser's Darklands. It's as if these citizens assume that his motivation behind our tensions was bloodlust. The Toads aren't yet aware of the suffering he's undergone in his life."

A flurry of wind breezes leaves across the window as she briefly pauses. "You remember it all, right, Mario? We just...can't let the majority win this time. It's up to us to convince them otherwise..."

"Right, I'm on my way, Princess." Upon uttering that final phrase, he hangs up the phone, putting his discarded shoes back on before turning to his brother. "I have some important business to attend to. Do you want to accompany me?"

Taking note of the sincerity in his brother's eyes, Luigi nods solemnly. "Of course, I want to contribute however I can." The two approach the front door with the utmost caution, the tense atmosphere around them generating a sort of foreboding.

"Alright, then. We're on our way. I have a bad feeling about all of this, so let's be careful. We don't know what might await us later on. But I do know one thing..." With a swift motion of his hand, the elder twin greets the turbulent wind beyond the door before resuming his speech. "If we don't get to the bottom of this, and with haste, then chaos is inevitable..."

* * *

**Hah, I love writing zee cliffhangers. It leaves room for uncertainty and suspense until I finally get to writing/uploading the next part. :3**

**But I never wanted to take a month to write...just one chapter. ;n;**


	4. Arc 1-3: The Compromise

**Yep, the next chapter is up so soon! ^^ I was in a writing mood today (ironically, after taking the Biology Regents), and write I did. Please enjoy this, Arc 1-3 of Blinding Darkness!**

**I own nothing but the story's plot.**

* * *

_These people...no, these __**Toads...**__they are blind. Blind to the pain and utter suffering that Bowser has endured all his life. When they see him, all they notice is the fury in his eyes, telltale signs of his constant adversity, never the underlying angst behind it. Someone has to coax them to see...and I'm the one who has to do it._

"Mario..." A throng of Toads swarm the passerby brothers as they proceed with keen senses despite the slight fog that accompanies the thick blanket of night. "You're the Mushroom Kingdom's hero. You've fended off that blasted Koopa King for years. You believe in our cause, don't you?"

"..."

A whimper and a light nudge come from behind him. "M-Mario...what do we do?"

Holding a steadfast focus on the path in front of them, the elder twin brother resists the rising temptation to afix his gaze upon the expanding horde of Toads. "Just keep walking... Just keep walking..." he whispers under his breath, barely audible to ensure that the civilians around them are unable to eavesdrop.

"H-hey! We're talking to you, you know!" One of them, a short, blue-capped denizen, escalates his voice to a screeching shout above his adjacent comrades. "If you're the one protecting us from harm, then shouldn't you consider the opinions of the common people?"

"Honey, please..." his pink-capped spouse mutters faintly.

"Opinions? They're_ facts!_ No one can trust that damn Koopa!" a yellow-capped humanoid mushroom retorts beside him. "Never! We've endured wave after wave of his subordinates for far too long! It's time we stood up to him, once and for all! Now, who's with me?" His tirade rouses several outbursts of agreement.

At this, the red-clad hero stops in his tracks, an earnest expression daunting the protestors in the midst of their turmoil. "I can see cause for your concern, but I must object to your words. Why are you so convinced that Bowser is the villain here? How can you all be certain? Honestly, a majority of the Mushroom Kingdom's populace knows next to nothing about Darklands, let alone the king of the throne himself."

"Yes, it's Bowser! And your point is...?"

"I say we at least give him a chance." Numerous exasperated groans emit from the crowd at his words. "It would be unfair to reject him without a viable reason as to why. Speculation doesn't cut it if you don't have proof to verify your claims."

"But I...no, _we_ all thought you fought for our safety. Whose side are you on, anyway? Are you with us, or nothing more than a mere traitor?" a green-capped Toad doggedly inquires, raising his torch skyward as if to provoke their assumed 'opponent'.

"I fight for the safety of all living things, and the Darklands' inhabitants are no exception, are they? You want me to constantly slay them just for the sake of your assumptions? I cannot do such a thing, nor will I comply with your demands."

"This isn't your decision, you aren't the monarch of this fair kingdom. For the time being, our fate is in the hands of the princess. If she consents to our plans...then we shall strike. Another war shall brew in our struggle for peace until those cursive Koopas are no more."

They assimilate as the light of their torches leave an almost eerie pattern of illumination, as if foretelling how grim the outcome of bloodshed between the two clashing kingdoms would be if precautions were not taken.

A terse nod comes as the response of the Mushroom Kingdom's hero as his brother quivers slightly, either from the escalating chill of the crisp, night air, or merely from his own fear. "Very well, let us hear the fair princess' opinion on this matter, and we shall act accordingly."

"So, our princess, what is your decision? Has Bowser not wronged us in the past? Do the black-hearted deserve second chances?" Time seems to gradually prolong as everyone refocuses their attention to the castle of their benevolent monarch, awaiting her response with rising anticipation.

_Please, Princess...do the right thing. Follow your heart, and face your fears. You know right from wrong..._

The refined, dainty pink curtain of her window is drawn back, and the awaiting throng laboriously inhales deeply. Alas, in place of the expected blonde-haired girl, an elderly, brown-capped Toad appears, his mouth a thin line as his grayed mustache droops slightly.

"Everyone, please, do quiet down! The princess has made her decision!" Supporting his meager figure with a chocolate brown mushroom cane, he pauses briefly to peak the tensions of the eager civilians.

_Poor Peach, she's under so much pressure right now. No wonder she refused to make an appearance..._

"As I'm sure you are all aware, her birthday is in six mere days, and this occassion shall be heavily commemorated, as it always is. Until then, she has decided to increase contacts between the Mushroom Kingdom and Darklands, and thus we may grant the Koopa King the temporary privilege of residing in Toad Town."

Another sigh resounds from the crowd as an indication of their disapproval at the prospect of such an outward idea.

"Th-this is an outrage! Who's to say he isn't concocting some sort of scheme in his fortress right now!?"

"Our safety is at stake here!"

_Just as I had anticipated, none of them understand. Negotiating with them is ultimately pointless, it seems. Bowser isn't truly their enemy. And yet it startles me that not even the words of the princess...nor Toadsworth...can convince them otherwise._

The steward by the name of Toadsworth raises his voice above those around him, clearing his throat at an alarming volume before doing so. "Please, at least consider this plan, for the sake of our treaty."

"But what is our reason for this truce if our very lives are imperilled in the process?"

"Threatening our alliance with brute force would only endanger us further. And I know Master Mario made a valid point, as I had overheard earlier. If we are to act with violence, it shall be roused by provocation, not originally of our own accord."

A genuine grin forms across Mario's face as those around him nod in comprehension. "I think they're beginning to understand," he murmurs to his brother, who wrings his hands nervously in the midst of the tension. "so it's at least a start, right? Perhaps now, Bowser's innocence can be proven to them. Besides, they don't seem to retain the malice they expressed earlier."

Luigi brushes off invisible dust from his sleeves before responding with a shaky nod. "You're certainly right about that, Bro. I was surprised they were able to hold their own before, when they usually rely on you for assistance. The Toads certainly appear more...diligent than I had remembered them in the past..."

"I can vouch for that. It's a bit frightening to think about, if you ask me. Aren't they so much more laid-back than this? I just don't understand..." His voice trails off as one of the denizens approaches him, a pink female-formally recognized as a Toadette.

He recognizes her as the female who admonished the blue Toad only minutes ago. "Umm, sir? I-I must apologize for my husband's rash behavior earlier. He did come off as quite rude, and I just feel like...umm...I-I'm sorry!" The youthful woman's cheeks shift to a scarlet tinge as her eyes shut tightly.

"I-it was no problem-" Taken aback by her outburst, his modest response falls on deaf ears as she turns her back and retreats consequently after uttering her apologies. She follows swiftly behind her husband as the throng disperses, leaving the sibling duo with themselves at last.

The steward returns to speak with the two remaining people outside the castle. "Masters Mario and Luigi, I'd advise the two of you to return home as soon as you can. With these new privileges bestowed upon the king of Darklands, our denizens expect a daily census of the Mushroom Kingdom in order to ensure that none of the citizens become 'misplaced' during Bowser's visit."

The two nod in response, the twin attired in crimson replying verbally. "We shall heed your advise, Toadsworth. And thank you for your help earlier, we really appreciate it."

"Of course." The stout Toad turns his head slightly before continuing. "But truth be told, I'm a bit wary of the Koopas myself. They have a sort of habit of deceiving our people in the past, and they're bound to do so once more. Despite all that, I believe a peaceful approach would be the safest."

"Yes. Let's give the kingdom's old adversary a chance to improve its reputation before we strike." And with that, the two brothers withdraw from the castle's courtyard and make their trek back home.

"I'm so sorry, Bro. I should've done more back there, I shouldn't have given in to the tension-"

The red-clad man waves his hand dismissively before responding. "It's no problem, really. I'm sure Her Highness will be pleased to hear that the citizens have been appeased. At least...it seems that way."

"What are you getting at? Do you think they were lying, or something?"

"It's always possible. Of course, they were comfortable with arguing against my beliefs, as I may be their hero, but I'm also a commoner besides that. On the contrary, Toadsworth is the steward of their beloved princess-therefore they do not speak against his words for long. It's only a matter of assertion, and they'll be free to strike whenever they find it necessary to do so. Even against the wishes of their governers."

Cautious of the haze about them, Luigi nearly stumbles as he walks alongside his brother. "So...they only consented to his words to keep up impressions, and then behind his back, they'll act as they please? Seems a bit devious, if you ask me."

"But it's an accurate representation of human life, correct? For instance, if asked about his opinion of waging war against the Koopa troop at a school, a local child would normally insist that all life is precious, and that violence would solve nothing. However, protests like the one we previously encountered disprove these claims."

"I...I-I guess you're right about that..." Mere moments later, their house is in plain sight, just ahead of their current location. "Back at last!"

"Let's turn in for the night. We don't know what tomorrow shall bring." As they head inside, they glance at the clock, only to gasp in astonishment as a half hour has elapsed since their initial absence, around midnight. "Well...technically later today."

"Agreed. Besides, my wound has already healed quite a bit since our ambush, so I shouldn't sleep in too much." The two take refuge in their room, the soft, linen sheets coaxing their concerns to abscond as their eyes droop. Minutes later, Luigi's rhythmic snoring indicates his unconscious state.

_It amazes me how one can rest so easily in a time of crisis._ His hand lowers to retrieve the ring he had dropped beside his bed earlier, then examines it once more. _Then again, he's undergone his share of perils, especially recently. I can't really blame him._

Placing the sapphire gem atop the end table adjacent to his bed, he desperately attempts to let the tempting slumber whisk him from his consciousness, but to no avail. Perhaps the day's activity is what contributes to his lingering sensibility.

There the hero lay, tossing and turning in silence as to not awaken his snoozing brother, constantly pondering the past day's events even as he tries to stifle his thoughts.

And it's then that Mario takes notice of a slight indent in the wall to his left as his fingers trace the surface.

_W-what is this?_ He gropes along the wooden planks, eventually making out a simple letter engraved into the wall. A _T_. Just a _T_, nothing more than that. However, with closer scrutiny, it appears that the letter was written in red ink, in a rather haphazard manner, as if rushed._ What could this possibly mean?_

The wind rattles against the windows as another abrupt snore rouses him from his trance. Thus hours drag on as he lay dormant to his unyielding conscience...

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll update as quickly next time, since I don't think I'd be up to the task of writing virtually every day, especially during summer vacation. ^^' But I assure you, I shall try to update as quickly as possible. Until then...ciao. :3**


End file.
